Call Me Home
by Forevermore Immortal
Summary: Years after the Demon attack, Lucy Heartfillia decides to go travel the world and discover her destiny, but is that her only reason for leaving….? When she comes back to the guild her, teammates have already settled down and are raising their children. But how will they react when they discover Lucy had a child while on her travels…..?
1. Prologue

**_Call me home..._**

Years after the Demon attack, Lucy Heartfilia decides to go travel the world and discover her destiny, but is that her only reason for leaving….? When she comes back to the guild her, teammates have already settled down and are raising their children. But how will they react when they discover Lucy had a child while on her travels…..?

I wanted to find who I was, what my purpose in the world was, but to also discover what mysteries the world really held out there. After four long years of travelling and discovering I decided to come back to my family, the guild. Will they shun me for leaving without any notice? Or will they be happy to see me after being gone so long…how will they react to me having a daughter, who I didn't mention in the letters that I sent them. Talking About my child, I looked to find her napping across from me on the red leather seat of the train. She's so much like her father, it's quite scary with how alike they act- I was pulled out my thoughts as the speaker announced we were pulling into the train station.

I slowly reached over and picked her up in my arms, her jumper's hood falling down slightly, to reveal a pale cheek tinted pink from the cold outside and a closed eye lined with thick black lashes, and, a few stray hairs that escaped her braid. With the bags in tow, I walked off the train and back into my old hometown, where I used to spend my days chasing Natsu and happy for some prank or doing jobs to help pay my rent.

It was good to finally be home.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail except this story.**

please review if you liked the story, if not I'll not continue it. by the way her daughters name is Raisa you can guess who the father is if you want since i haven't decided yet. so yes there will be a poll. enjoy...


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter one**_

As I walked through the town I spent most of my young adulthood in, I realised with how much it hadn't changed. I wonder if my landlord had kept her promise of keeping my apartment down on hold while I was travelling the world. God help me if Natsu decided to make it his own second home over the four years otherwise he won't have a home to return to once I'm finished with him. Once I had made to the front door of my home I held in a breath as I awaited a mess to greet me once I swung the door open. My body instantly relaxed at the sight of the neat furniture and the smell of being home.

I slowly placed my baby onto my bed softly and started to move my clothes and Raisa's into the empty drawers. Will they react badly when they see me again, especially, when they realize I have got a child now. The most important thing is that they accept her even if I didn't tell them about her in my letters. I heard a small moan from behind me as my hand instantly went to the keys that hung on my left hip loosely. My stance became calm again when I realised it was only Raisa suckling on her thumb while hugging her favourite toy.

With the clothes finally away and Raisa's room set up, I was finally able to get around to making dinner. I didn't feel like making something complicated so I decided on just some salad to eat with some meat on the side while Raisa got a cup of apple juice and cut up pieces of bread that had strawberry jam smeared on them. She grinned at me sheepishly when she got the sticky substance stuck around her mouth and onto her hands. I quickly finished the remains of my meal that were left over and picked Raisa up by her waist as she tried to hand print my top with a jam pattern.

The water washed away the jam on her with the help of a face cloth and a little bit of soap she was once again clean. Once I finally got the little monkey off to bed I went to enjoy a nice hot bath from such a long day, but nope Raisa decided to share the bath with me when she jumped in pyjamas and all into the soothing liquid.

…

Next day

What time is it….is it mourning?

It must be because the lights so strong and I left the curtain opens last night because some constellations had appeared that night. Todays the day isn't it….When I reunite with my family and friends again. I hope it will be a good day indeed and without the little monkey pulling pranks on me or the civilians like she did in the last town we stayed in. that was a nightmare.

I slowly and unwillingly moved away from my warm bed and placed my feet on the icicle like floor as I stood up. Raisa clung to my waist as I turned the fire place on with a quick flick of a match, and the cavern was lit up in colours of orange and red. She dropped to the floor curiously but once her small feed made contact with the cold wood panels she instantly shoots back to my arms, again.

After convincing the little monkey to let go of my waist and sit in front of the heath with a warm blanket cocooned around her small body, I was able to finally make breakfast and some warm coca flavoured milk to keep us warm.

After eating we got dressed and headed for the guild together. She held onto my hand tightly and would instantly hide behind me if a kid her age went past running and noticed her. My breath became more frantic as we came closer and closer to the guild the steps we took closed the distance more and more. Soon we had finally made to the guild doors and I didn't know what to do I was frozen to spot in what seemed to be anxiety.

Raisa broke me out my rapid succession of thoughts as she tugged on my hand to catch my attention. "Mama pick me up please" she said shyly as the doors before her looked like they could swallow her up just in one gulp. "sure come here Isa" I replied as she lifted her arms up like a tree as I dipped down and swooped her up and placed her upon my right hip as she secured herself on me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled as I slowly took the freezing handle in my hand and slowly pulled in down and pushed to thick slab of wood inwards. Eyes turned to me as soon as they heard the creak of the door opening and closing itself and exactly looked at me. Some eyes widened at my appearance while others became filled with tears of joy and happiness. Soon I was quickly swarmed by the many arms of my guild mates while some waited to get their moment to greet me.

Raisa let me put her down while she ran off to the other kids while I caught up with many of my old teammates. We talked about how my travels around the world went and how we used to get into trouble for property damage. But the peace didn't last forever as another kid in the guild had challenged Raisa to a fight and she nearly ended up bounding the poor boy to death as I had to get her to apologize to him, which wasn't very easy to do since she gets her temper from me.

After spending an hour at the guild we went to go to the book store in case they had some child books that Raisa would be able to read.

I just hope that when we get home we won't have a certain home hijacker visiting us since he has yet to discover I'm back since Mira said he was an S class mission.

* * *

hope you liked the chapter review or no quick update...


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter two**_

It had been three days after I had visited the guild and Raisa kept on bugging me about going to the guild again, if only she hadn't caught a cold. So while she laid asleep in front of the fire place asleep in a futon, so I could keep an eye on her, I was sitting at my desk writing another chapter for Levy to read when she came back from her mission with Gajeel. But unfortunately luck wasn't in my hands today because every time I got an idea it would suddenly disappear when I went to write it down. Hmm….. Maybe a nice warm bath might be able to get my slow brain to work the inspiration I need to get at least something for the chapter.

Grabbing some pyjamas to take with me into the bathroom I hesitated when I saw Raisa asleep with layers of blankets over her lithe body. A bath would do her some good, but she needs to get as much rest she can to fight off this illness. Conflicted on what to do me thought of possible ideas I could to keep an eye on her... I could call on Leo to watch her while I bathed….but then there's the chance he would perv on me…what to do….I know I'm going to call on Aries she loves to babysit Raisa when I'm on missions or something.

I dropped my clothes on the kitchen table for a sec, as I prepared to call her though her gate, by grabbing her key from the metal circle and whispered the familiar incantation." Gate of the Ram, open, Aries "with a puff a smoke the pink haired celestial sprit looked at me timidly as she awaited her order from me. " Aires can you keep an eye over Raisa while I take a bath" I smiled at her as her eyes lit up and she silently nodded as she walked over to change the towel resting on my daughters forehead.

As quick as I could I snatched my clothes up and made a beeline for the bathroom as thoughts of warmth and relaxation began to cloud my mind up. I turned the tap to the right as water gushed out of the nozzle as I undressed myself of my clothing. Once the bath had been filled up to halfway I tuned the tap off and stepped into the heated water and instantly melted as soon as the soon as the warm liquid hit the surface of my skin and instantly my eyes snapped shut and the exhaustion had taken over my mind and body.

….

_Cold….why is it cold….aren't I in bed? Wait I took a bath before…wait what is that noise outside? RAISA!_

My body shot out of the cold water as my body clumsily stumbled over the edge of the bath as I hurriedly dried myself and shoved my clothes onto my body as I yanked open the door to my room as my motherly instinct took over. There, standing, over my Raisa was Natsu Dragneel as he curiously gawked at the tiny body that rested beneath the layers of blankets as Aries turned to look at me in concern as she gave me the signal that she was going back to the spirit world.

The moment that Aries left I cleared my throat to gain the dragon slayers attention as his eyes turned to me slowly and then widen as soon as he realised who it was. "Lu-Lucy y-your back" he stuttered, as I slowly walked towards him, a warm weary smile gracing my lips as he got over his shock and grinned in response. "Yes Natsu I am" I said softly as I enveloped him into a friendly hug. He soon released me and watched as I kneeled onto the ground and did the same as I checked Raisas temperature. I slowly placed my hand onto the young child's burning forehead and lifted a hand to mine to compare the temperatures to see if hers had heightened. Once I worked out it hadn't changed I signed worriedly as I slipped the cloth from the bucket of cool water and gently placed it back onto her forehead as her heavy, quick breathing slowed down to an almost normal state.

I was taken out my worried trance when I realised Natsu had been calling my name over and over again. "Lucy, are you okay?" he said concerned as his eyes flittered around my face looking for any signs that I wasn't. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just concerned for Raisa" I said wearily as I slowly lifted my legs to stand up. Rai-Raisa, Is that her name?" he asked curiously. "Yes she's my daughter" I replied quickly unsure of what is reaction would be. He looked at me in shock as I walked past him to sit on my bed, folding my legs underneath each other. He was about to question why I didn't say anything when I gestured for him to sit down beside me.

"Raisa was born one year after I left fairy tail to travel around" I slowly answered. "Where's her father?" he asked, tilting his head to the side trying to understand what had happened. "I don't know but I found out I was pregnant a week later because I had a one night stand and her father had left early the morning after "my voiced chocked out as my body started to shudder with anxiety." WHAT, he j-just left you the next day without any goodbye. What an ass" the pink haired dragon said angrily as he stood up. "Na-Natsu It was a one nightstand he probably had a mission to do" i said trying to calm down the raging Natsu as he turned around to look at me, a fire bleeding into his eyes.

"Wait a mission. He was a mage as well?" he questioned slowly as he's eyes looked at mine with a fire in his eyes that if alive could burn even the densest of forests. "W-well yeah he wa-" my voice cut off as I heard a small groan from over the heath as a ,small, head of thick, curly, hair popped up as the young girl rubbed her eyes to rid them of sleep. "Mmm Mama who is that" Raisa quietly said as her head lifted back lightly as a yawn made its way from her mouth.

"Uhh this is-"I was cut off once again as a loud knock made its way onto the door.

_'please tell me this is isn't who I think it is…'_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fairy tail

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. quickly cast your votes for the poll, because I now have an idea on whom I'm making the father of Raisa. thank you for reviewing and make sure you keep on doing so otherwise no fast updating...


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter three**_

Begrudgingly I willed my feet to drag behind me as I, wearily, walked toward the thick slab of wood and gently lifted my hand to the cold surface of the handle and swung the door inward to reveal who was behind it on the other side. There stood my old teammate Erza with the green exceed Frosh, embraced gently in the red-heads arms as she gave me a small smile. "Hello Lucy it's been awhile hasn't it?" she softly said as to not disturb the green exceed that was peacefully sleeping in the mages warmth. "Yes it has been" she whispered back smiling at the adorable scene that was occurring before her.

"May I come in? Since, we have a lot to catch up since you were travelling "she said as Lucy opened the door wider, and sidestepping, to allow the Swordswoman through. After she had closed the door she walked back down the hallway and into the lounge room to find Natsu sitting next to Raisa on the futon with a small flame lighting the glow on his finger as her daughter watched in amazement. She was about to scold Natsu on lighting a flame in _HER_ house when Raisa quickly shot up with a determined look and pushed her hands out in front of her as she closed her eyes to concentrate. My face rapidly changed from a small smile to a look of horror as soon as I realised what she just was about to do.

"Kokuyōseki no ha" she whispered as an almost white magic circle materialized around her left hand as the, faded out, black birthmarks that decorated her whole arm started to creep down and swirl around the magic circle along with the other shadows in the room as they collided together and created a solid, black, sword that was created from the shadows and clung to her hand as she held the weapon like it was an extra appendage. I would've laughed at the expressions that Erza and Natsu held but I was too consumed looking at the damage of my house that the shadows had made, or, to be more exact Raisa made.

"Frosch wants to know what's going on" a small, tired, voice said quietly breaking the silence that was there a moment ago. Raisa pointed the tip of her sword to Natsu as he's face became more pale then before and quickly bent over in a bow as he begged for his life. "Please Lucy spawn spare me I have things to live for! Such as fighting Gray, please don't kill me!"He yelled while bowing numerous times as a fierce sweat broke out on his forehead, while, Erza and I looked laughed at how the great fire dragon slayer was afraid of a three year old girl who had a sword pointed at his face.

"Don't worry Natsu she won't hurt you. She was only showing you her power as you had showed her yours" I said reassuringly as I walked over to the little monkey as she dispersed the sword and turned around to face me and motioned for me to pick her up and I quickly lifted her by the waist and cradled her against my hip as she shyly buried her head into my neck. "Mama who is those people?" she said tiredly as she scrunched up her nose as a small yawn made its way past her lips as I smiled at her cuteness. "this is your uncle Natsu and this is your Auntie Erza" I replied back softly as I pointed to each person as she beamed up at me with a childlike smile.

She looked at Erza with a smile as she pointed at her "Auntie" she said as the older woman smiled gently at the young girls cuteness as Raisa then turned her gaze to Natsu who looked at her curiously as she pointed to him like she did with Erza. "Uncle" she said squeaking slightly as the Man jumped to his feet as he ran over to me and pulled Raisa into his arms and hugged her small body to his as she laughed in delight as Erza walked over and picked the three year old up before Natsu could run off with his Adopted Niece as Erza hugged her close to her armour as Raisa was starting to blue from the lack of oxygen as I quickly snatched back my daughter before Erza could smother her more. "Lucy where is her father" Erza asked curiously as mine and Natsus face's paled as Raisa looked at me in confusion as I quickly handed her to Natsu, while, saying over my shoulder to put her in bed as I lead Erza into the kitchen.

Once the door was closed and locked I put a sound barrier in case Raisa tried to hear into the conversation. Confusion evident on her face I put up a hand to give me a second so I could explain what happened three years ago.

...

_**flashback 3 years ago**_

_I yawned as I walked to the hotel from a day full of tracking a Dark guild and then trying to fight them without summoning my spirits since I was trying to learn hand to hand Combat skills. After I had defeated them and had collected the reward money from the client I had to wait an hour for the train to come only to discover that it had broken down somewhere far away. So instead of waiting like any sane person I decided to walk all the way back to the hotel in the town I was staying in which was a four hour walk back. And that is why right after I have a shower I'm going to treat myself to a well-deserved drink._

_As quick as I could I stripped my sweat drenched clothes off and threw myself into the nice warm water and savoured the feeling as it slide down my sore and tired muscles. Once I had finished washing myself free of the dirt that had clung to me during the day I grabbed the fluffy towel that had hung on the side of the shower and wrapped it around my body as I picked my clothes up off the floor and put them into the laundry chute so that they may get washed. After I finished drying myself and putting clean undergarments on I found a pair of my old ripped jeans and a comfortable old t-shirt that had the motif of Fairy tail on the front. The moment I was fully dressed I quickly stepped back into my boots and grabbed the room key and made my way out of the hotel to find a decent bar._

_Almost suddenly I found a decent bar when I had turned into an alley way unconsciously and found the building in an enclosed lot that not many seemed to find. I walked into the warm atmosphere of the building and could smell the liquor coming off every being in the room as some sat at the bar or around the room near a table while some were grinding to the music on the dance floor. I decided to sit at the bar next to a person that mostly wore all black and had a hood covering their face as they peacefully sipped the drink in their hand. Quietly I sat on the bar stool and watched the person next to me as they lifted the tip of the glass that held the clear liquid to their lips as they swallowed the liquor and lightly put the empty glass back on to the bench top._

_The person then took in a heavy breath as they turned the opening of the hood in my direction, as I quickly looked away blushing as the bartender took away the empty glass and came back with it refilled. As I waited for the hooded person to turn away I heard the scraping of something on the bench being pushed and I turned around to find a glass of Vodka in front of me while the stranger next to me locked their eyes with mine as an unknown staring contest started between us, that was until I realised and looked down at my drink the red in my cheeks getting redder. Just like it was a shot I grabbed the drink and swallowed it as it burnt the back and sides of my throat as it slide down. My coughing continued as an unfamiliar hand had started to pat my back and I turned to see it was the person who was sitting next to me except he wasn't looking at me but the wall on the other side of the wall. After my coughing fit had finally ceased the person next to me pulled down their hood to reveal…._

* * *

_hey hope you like this chapter and make sure to review otherwise I won't get any inspiration. anyway I have decided whom the father is and WILL be revealed in the next chapter, so I hope throughout this chapter you were able to spot my clues. anyway sorry for the late update school has started again and I will probably update on weekends now. so any way enjoy and bye...see you next time._


	5. Chapter Four

**_Chapter four_**

_flashback 3 yrs. ago continued_

_An attractive man that had black hair that rested over the right side of his face, concealing the slitted red eye underneath. My eyes roamed around the dark haired man's face, stoping once or twice over his chapped lips and the evident blush that glowed beneath the scar that brandished the bridge of his nose._

_Little did I know that I had unconsciously leaned in to him, my eyes watching as his cracked, plush lips formed into a devilish smirk, causing my cheeks to flush an even darker colour as the alcoholic drink influenced it even more. I looked away to try and hide the crimson that signalled my embarrassment as he realised what just happened." Uh-um eh" I said flustered, my voice shaking over my words as I spoke. "T-thank you f-for the drink" my eyes became interested in my lap as an awkward silence filled the air between us. That was until the sound of a deep, voice laughing could be heard from the man across from me, his cheeks more red than before._

_I became irritated, confused to what caused him to laugh. Once his laughing fit had ceased a gentle smile flittered across his face as I frowned and pouted at his quick change of moods. "Sorry you just looked too funny" he joked, my irritation growing more than before. "It's no problem you looked like you had needed it" I smiled at his awkward manner." I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia of the mage guild Fairy Tail "he looked surprised for a second, but then became content again as he started to speak._

_"Fairy Tail? That means we're rivals Fairy-san" his smile morphed into a smirk as my face became flushed once again. "Please just call me Lucy, Rouge-san?" I said testing his name on my lips, liking the way it sounded, coming from my voice. "Hey Rouge-san last time I had seen you was during the demon attack when you came to get Minerva, why aren't you with them now?" the shadow mage lowered his head, his body shaking non-stop as his hands fisted white. Concern gripped me as I clutched his shaking hands in mine, hoping be able to soothe the anxious dragon slayer._

_"Once we had gotten back to the guild the demon that Tartarus had implanted inside of her, Neo had absorbed her soul. She had become a monster that toke pleasure in killing other beings. Along with half of the guild, Lector had passed away as well by protecting Frosch" his grip on my hands had increased, as he spoke, a pain filled edge stuck on the tip of his tongue." After Neo's massacre on the guild, she toke her father's life along with hers, and since then everyone has gone separate ways, probably found a new guild, or became a seasoned mage" he took a breath in, as he finished his last sentence._

_Minerva had wiped out half of a guild, including an innocent Exceed and her father before taking her own life. I could only feel for Rouge who was actually there at the scene when it happened. How horrifying it would've been watching the people you came to know as your guild mates, die at the hands of a blood-thirsty killer. My speed of thoughts came to a halt when I felt a gentle squeeze come from the black haired mage across from me, as his eyebrows knitted together in concern._

_I smiled brightly back at him, reassuring the worried man as he fidgeted in his seat like a young boy would when they got bored. "Since you gave me a question, does that mean that I get one as well?" he questioned as I just looked at him, but quickly closed my gaping mouth and composed myself as I complied to request. "What's a Fairy Tail mage doing so far out here alone, much less at a bar? "My eyes distractingly watched as Rouge toke a swig from the alcoholic drink he ordered, his Adams apple bobbing with each swallow he toke, from the drink. He turned to look at me again once the glass bottom of the bottle landed on the counters rusted surface. I looked away again; clearing my throat I began to tell the shadow mage my ambition. "I left the guild a year ago with the master's permission to travel around the globe. I want to see what I can find, what I can discover, what's really out there for me other than fighting monsters, bandits, Natsu and training?" I said, excited that someone other than my guild, was supporting me in my endeavours._

_We continued to talk later on into the night, drinking what alcohol we could as the bar around us became livelier each passing second. In the far corner of the building, in a private booth, Rouge and I giggled like children as I rested against his chest while his fingers suddenly discovered likeliness for my hair. It was perfect and the attraction I had when I first met him years ago seemed to have deepened into something that felt similar to love but not quite the same thing, as we chatted and flirted most of the night._

_Turning my body around, while unconsciously pressing my body up against his, I gently caressed the side of his cheek as I started to confess." I like Rouge-San very much" I slurred, the alcohol doing more to me then I realised. Instantly he froze up, his hand that was around my waist tightening its hold, ceasing my movement. "Lu-Lucy is this true?" he breathed seriously, his warm breath wafting across my cheeks .Drunkenly I grinned earnestly as I nodded my hair falling into my eyes as I did." I love you" I said again. His eyes widened as the realisation of my words sunk in his head; quickly he pulled my face towards his pressing our lips together in a searing, passionate kiss._

_When the bar closed that night Rouge walked Lucy back to the Hotel, in fear she might be jumped with how drunk the celestial mage was. Too soon they had made it to the front of where Lucy was staying. In fear of never seeing the celestial mage again, Rouge cautiously kissed her, to which she happily complied back. Somehow through the night they had lost their clothes and became tangled in the bed sheets as they embraced the two lovers. That night they became one, never to part from each other, as they were bonded for eternity as life-mates._

_End of flashback_

'The next morning I woke up to an empty beside next to me. The only thing he had left for me was a letter, saying I'm sorry. A few weeks later I began to have trouble completing missions as I was weaker and began to throw up in the mornings. Virgo and Loke both toke me to a mage doctor. He said I was pregnant and to become a mother in the next nine months. I never saw Raisa's father again. And to think that I actually thought that I loved him and that I actually meant something to him, But I was wrong." Warm liquid travelled down the sides of my face, my body shaking uncontrollably in great distraught.

"Lucy in so sorr-"I interrupted her, I was sick of being pitied for what happened that night. "Please just don't" I gritted my teeth as my pent up anguish and frustration started to spill through my mask.

"For many years I have been pitied because both of my parents are dead and the guy that loved from day one only wanted my body and used me just for a one-night stand" I continued. Erza's eyes became filled with a fire, as she was about to retort, A click could be sounded from the door, entirely interrupting the heated conversation between us.

There on the tiled floor rested the door knob, rolling onto its side, as the culprit looked up at me, impishly, as a sheepish grin became plastered on her face. "Raisa did you break the door knob off? "My voices questioned as the three year old girl hides her arms behind her back angelically as the shadows on her arms receded, back to their places. "Well I heard you crying and I got worried s-s-so-"Raisas eyes watery as she became scared of my wrath, for breaking the door handle. I signed softly at my daughter as I picked up the weeping three year old onto my arms.

I swung the door open just as I was about to step over a passed out Natsu a knock on the front door halted me in my track. Huffing I was about to open the door when Ezra motioned for me to put the bawling toddler down to sleep listened as the re-equip mage opened the door, its hinges creaking in protest of old age.

"Erza-san?" my ears perked up instantly as the stranger's deep voice reached me. My body started to shake again, convulsing, in anxious fear as familiarity registered into my mind. Slowly I turned my head around into the direction of where Erza stood. I watched amused as the familiar red eyes, which I had been yearning for all this time, flickered from the red headed knights to mine. His face changed from lax contentment and contoured into shock as his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open.

"Lu-lu-Lucy, wha, how?!" his voice broke and became a pitch higher as he stuttered and shook over his words as he spoke. "Hello Cheney-san, it has been awhile" I said calmly.

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and you finally got to know whose Raisas father is! sorry if some of you were hanging out for it, but I was having some rough times these past few weeks and trying to sort them out and so yeah. anyway make sure to review and stuff, if not no more. that is the rule.

anyway bye.(p.s chapter five is being written as I you read).

and **palominogirl** I had to have a big authors note because the information was vital for this story. if you don't like it don't read it then. don't tell me how to write when you have no stories yourself.

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**


End file.
